1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved structure of artificial bait, which is applicable for bait of fishing tackle in the leisure fishing activity. The artificial bait with verisimilar structure and the chain axis joint to generate spinning may be connected into an artificial fish with head and flexible body, which may induce big fish to eat bait and also bear the weight to pull the big fish during the fishing.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Usually, “fishing” is a leisure sports suitable for everyone, it doesn't matter either it is brook fishing, lake fishing or sea fishing and boat fishing - - - , people can enjoy different landscapes in different fishing places so as to get relaxing and obtain happiness from the pulling of different types of fish. Different water areas have their own type of fish, but the food chain cannot be broken that big fish eats the small one, so, artificial bait in small fish shape is produced in order to induce the big fish to eat bait. According to the current invention, the artificial bait is designed in fish shape, veins and colors are drawn on body of bait, fish hook is also fixed respectively at front and rear of this bait for positioning fishing line so as to induce big fish. However, this type of artificial bait is to induce fish by its colorful veins on body, its another parts are not flexible and verisimilar, therefore, fish may have not eager interest to this type of artificial bait (it is the common opinion of most fishermen), so, its inducing effect is not as good as required, fishermen should waste lots of time and energy but not get expected return (cannot get enough fish as expected) and may lose interests in fishing accordingly.